


Together (Until bad cooking does us part)

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [49]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pre-SQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Regina is lonely. Emma is a brat, and Snow is a terrible cook.





	Together (Until bad cooking does us part)

_"Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Emma Swan. Leave a message and I'll... get back to you if I feel like it. Bye!"_

Growling, Regina ends the call and tosses her phone somewhere off to the side. It's the third time she's tried to get ahold of that infuriating woman with nothing to show for it. "Call me if you need anything," she mimics the last words Emma had said to her. She should have known better than to pay attention to anything that idiot said.

It isn't bad enough that their son is off on some mystery adventure with his friends, no. Now her supposed best friend is avoiding her, or she'd forgotten to charge her phone for the fiftieth time, or maybe Emma is lying in a ditch, bleeding to death somewhere and so far hasn't had the courtesy to call someone for help.

The last thought causes Regina to pause on her way to the kitchen. In this town, she won't be surprised if that is the case. Nor will it surprise her to learn Emma did refrain from calling anyone for help out of sheer stubborn pride.

Head shaking, she's halfway through conceding that it far more likely Emma simply forgot about her phone again when there comes a knock at the door. She turns abruptly on her heel, daring to have a sliver of hope as she yanks it open, and frowns.

Seeing Snow White on her doorstep is one thing. Seeing Snow White with her daughter hanging off of her shoulders is another. "What-"

"You have to take her, Regina," Snow insists, interrupting. "For the love of my sanity, _please_."

"Well that is terrible incentive," Regina drawls, eyes refusing to leave the pitiful sight of one Emma Swan. She knew the moment she saw her that Emma is sick. "I will, however, take her-" she adds after a moment, forcing her gaze to Snow. "-for the sake of allowing you to spend the length of her recovery drowning in your misery over your own incompetence as a mother."

"R-"

"Fine by me," Snow says over the top of Emma's protest.

Regina barely has time to process the disappointment washing over her before Emma is hanging from her own shoulders. Feeling her sway, she quickly wraps an arm around her waist and glares at Snow's back.

Raising her voice, she shouts, "You're an awful person!"

"I can live w-"

Throwing the door closed on her reply, she side-eyes Emma. It takes a lot for Snow to give up on someone. She would know considering how often she's tried, and continues to try, to get Snow to give up on her. She imagines it takes even more for that someone to be her own child.

Regina is wary, to the say the least, of what she's just agreed to.

"Out with it." A pink lower lip sticks out in an abominable attempt at a pout. She scoffs. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I know what needs to be done to ensure I continue to live in peace without having to viciously murder you."

Emma mumbles something unintelligible.

"I don't speak idiot, dear."

Eyes rolling, she says, "I said her soup sucks, alright? The noodles were still hard and it was lukewarm, Regina. Who the hell likes lukewarm soup? She shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen."

Stifling a grin she's certain would test the limits of her face, Regina bites the inside of her cheek. If the worst thing about Emma being sick is her brutal honesty about Snow White, then murder will be the furthest thing from Regina's mind.

"Well." She coughs to cover a chuckle but wraps her arm just a little more firmly around Emma's waist as she turns them around and guides her toward the den. "I suppose I can manage some soup- chicken noodle, I assume?"

Falling on to the couch with all the usual grace of a clumsy oaf, Emma makes a sound similar to a whine somewhere deep in her throat, then groans out a, "Please."

Humming, Regina turns on her heel once more and, once again, makes her way to the kitchen. She can work with this. She intended to imply a desire for company were Emma to ever answer her phone. At least this way, she's saved the indignity Emma would no doubt make her go through before she eventually, inevitably, agreed.

It would have been nice to spend time with a healthy, less sympathetic-inducing Emma, but she supposes beggars can't be choosers. That, and she does tend to like looking after people, much as she would deny it were anyone to ever ask.

Entering the kitchen, she sets about making Emma her soup as the loneliness she'd begun to feel settling in begins to dissipate.

 


End file.
